


Come

by hehehe_im_in_trouble



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Afterlife, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehehe_im_in_trouble/pseuds/hehehe_im_in_trouble
Summary: Brotherly reunion in the afterlife
Kudos: 6





	Come

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, I'm not an English native speaker but I try my best. Please don't hate

Thor closed his eyes, suffering from long forgotten pains all over his body, the phantom feeling left there by wounds from over thousand of years ago. He had fine life, long life, many friends children and grandchildren. Life long enough that decades and even centuries were blending in together. But this morning was different, more peaceful, like the world was suddenly holding its breath waiting for something to happened. Especially now the dark room of new asgardian palace felt somehow different somehow special. And then he knew, he knew exactly what was about to happen. The realization was quite comforting, he the old Allfather Thor Odinsonn was ready. He closed his eyes again waiting for the unstoppable. 

The Allfather opened his eyes again. At first blurry vision was terribly confusing. He was no longer lying in his midgardian room. The blue sky, green hills were magnificent with soft grass under his fingers, just like in his memories from Asgard back in the days of his youth. And then there was a voice, at first distant yet familiar, the voice that he haven't heard in millennia. There was someone standing right next to his head. Very tall someone, twice as tall as normal man with long black locks, deep blue skin and ruby red eyes, dressed with goldish light robes.

“Hello brother, what took you so long, I was getting a bit worried that you won't make it at all“ the voice said with visible amount of tension and sass in it. Imidietly after that, Thor felt himself being lifted straight from the ground and hugged by long strong hands

In next moment Thor found himselfe standing again on his own legs, as strong as they were over four thousend years ago "Loki..." he wispered with tears and shock in his again both blue eyes. "Brother!?, Is this really you?. Look how you've grown little brother!" he cryed. "I missed you so much! Is this really Valhalla?" said Thor with eyes percing through Loki's familiar yet alien face.

"No you oaf, it's Borr Burisonn your grandfader and we are currently in a Wonka chocolate factory, of course it's me! Who else would it be?! There is not that many Frost giants walking aroun here you know" said Loki with small warm smirk on his lips "Besides Mighty Thor the Allfather did you forget what Mother said about staring. Please close your mought for the Norm's sake because i can see all your cavities and smell your breath even from here" said Loki with full smile creeping in his eyes "Come brother everyone is waiting" 

I missed you Loki.

I missed you too Brother, I missed you dearly.


End file.
